


far (we are far from home, all alone)

by Eteri



Series: drabbles and ficlets [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Small Spoiler For The 01/03/21 Stream, The InBetween - Freeform, i am not joking, i spat this out as soon as i watched the stream, karl thinks the bench is an omen of doom, well technically a huge fucking spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: The Inbetween has a new occupant.Suddenly, the name makes sense.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit
Series: drabbles and ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	far (we are far from home, all alone)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who listened to Far and From Finner while writing this? If you guessed me, you are correct.

Karl steps out, seeing the familiar colours of the Inbetween, faded and distant.

That’s what he feels, every time he goes in and sees someone die over and over again.

Whoever’s in control of his time travel says he has helped. Karl doesn’t think so.

Karl blinks the distortion out of his eyes, looking around. Wait. Something’s different.

For one, instead of the hallway he usually ends up in, Karl is in the garden, the birch tree and swing set exactly the same as he left it.

The other difference, though, is that on the opposite side of the room was a bench.

With a jukebox.

It’s familiar. It’s an _exact_ copy of The Bench.

Why would it be here?

Karl steps forward, walking cautiously to the bench. There’s a sinking feeling in his gut, complete dread.

It was in the Lost City of Mizu, in the atrium, with Ranbob.

Nothing good comes from it during his travels. Karl remembers, suddenly, that he saw it in The Village That Went Mad.

Right before the first murder happens.

Then, in The Masquerade, right before he’s fed to the Crimson.

It’s an omen, isn’t it?

Why is it here now?

Karl stops, and he absolutely dreads the thought of getting closer. He’s curious, though, and everyone knows curiosity always kills the cat.

Satisfaction brought it back, Karl reminds himself, and it’s not like he can die in the Inbetween, isn’t it?

With his small amount of courage, he steps forward, making his way to the bench. The jukebox was playing a little tune, Karl realizes, one that he’s unfamiliar with. It doesn’t sound like Cat or Mellohi.

Karl sits gently on the Bench, staring out at the tree. It reminds him a bit of Mizu, the same Bench and even the same swing set. The tree’s different, though.

“Hey, Karl.” Someone says from beside him, sounding distinctly British.

Karl glances over, and he’s not surprised to see TommyInnit.

“Hey, Tommy. What are you doing here?” He asks, though he’s pretty sure why.

Both of their clothes are in grey scale, but Tommy doesn’t have any colour, not in his eyes, not in his skin, which had turned light grey, even lighter than Ghostbur’s.

“I’m dead.” Tommy stated flatly.

Karl nods, looking away from him to the empty swing set. “How?”

“I’d really not like to recount my death to you.” Tommy says, jabbing him. His hand turns to steam the moment it touches Karl.

“No, I mean... Why here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the afterlife?” Karl rephrases.

Tommy shrugs, following his gaze to the empty swing set. “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Karl’s almost certain it’s a lie, but he doesn’t have the strength to ask. “Will I see you around?”

“Maybe.” The ghost hums, nodding along to the music disc.

“What’s the music disc called?”

“It’s called Far.” The corners of the ghost’s mouth twitch up. “I think it’s fitting, since we’re both so far from the Dream SMP.”

Karl can’t help but agree.

(Later, when Karl returns from the Inbetween, he can’t help but wonder if he could have prevented Tommy’s death.

Another thought that haunts him, is that if ghosts can appear in the Inbetween, would that make him one too?)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh typos? never heard of 'em.  
> kudos/comments are appreciated but not needed. (they just make me more powerful)


End file.
